The present disclosure relates to a reception terminal, an information processing method, a program, a server, a transmission terminal, and an information processing system.
In recent years, there has been developed technology of sharing a screen provided by a server through a network between multiple terminals (for example, refer to JP 2009-230579A). With the use of the technology, users using the respective multiple terminals can conduct a meeting smoothly while viewing the same screen displayed on the respective multiple terminals. Further, for example, when an operation of specifying a notable part within the screen is shared between the multiple terminals, the meeting can be conducted further smoothly.
On the other hand, with the spread of the Internet, technology of sharing content data such as a Web page provided by a Web server between multiple terminals is used in many scenes. Also in the case of sharing the content data, the content data provided by the server can be displayed by each of the multiple terminals in the same manner as in the above-mentioned case of sharing the screen. In this way, the users using the respective multiple terminals can view the same content data displayed by each of the multiple terminals.